


Admission: Interrupted

by scribblemoose



Series: Admission [4]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-02
Updated: 2005-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo and Sanzo have trouble keeping their secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admission: Interrupted

"In here," Sanzo panted, and shoved Gojyo through the door without ceremony, kept shoving until the backs of his knees hit the bed and it was all he could do to keep his balance. Sanzo's tongue was hot in his mouth, and he barely managed to retain his dignity.

"Hakkai…" he muttered, making short work of Sanzo's belt with one hand, cupping his ass with the other. He wasn't wearing anything under the robe, Gojyo realised. Damn, but that made him hot. Like fucking a chick with no knickers…

"Shopping," Sanzo growled, ripping Gojyo's jeans open and fishing his cock out with a grunt of satisfaction. Gojyo relished that; it wasn't often Sanzo actually let slip that he was enjoying anything about their sessions.

"Not that it's any of his business," said Gojyo. "It's just that-"

"I'll kill you if anyone ever finds out about… this." Sanzo squeezed his cock hard enough that Gojyo yelped.

"I'm afraid there's already quite a few who-"

"Us. Fucking," Sanzo corrected, and shoved Gojyo back onto the matress.

Something weird happened in Gojyo's head when he was having sex with Sanzo. It was as if his whole world narrowed down to this one moment, this one scene, and everything else faded to nothing, like a blacked out stage with a single spotlight. It rendered impossible a lot of things that he normally found perfectly simple. Like resisting. Arguing. Thinking ahead. Thinking very much at all.

All he wanted was Sanzo: the silky whisper of his hair over his skin; the hot press of his mouth; the soft curve of his ass and his cock, oh fuck, his cock, hard as iron and ready for anything. Well, almost anything.

"Fuck me," said Gojyo; it had got to be a game, a ritual chant that he'd long forgotten the purpose of. Sanzo never fucked him. Only wanted to be fucked.

Selfish bastard.

"Lube," said Sanzo, ignoring Gojyo's pleading little moan. Gojyo sighed and dug the fat tube out of his pocket. Fresh and new, secured from the store at top speed while Sanzo distracted the others by threatening to kill them.

It was probably just as well Sanzo never wanted to top, he thought. He'd probably be brutal and come too fast. The silent insult brought a smile to Gojyo's lips; Sanzo noticed it and raised an eyebrow, but Gojyo just squirted lube into his palm, spread it slowly over his dick. Sanzo watched, breath coming short, tongue slipping out to lick his lips. He shrugged his robe over his shoulders, was about to pull it off, but Gojyo stopped him.

"Leave it on," he said, thickly, and to his surprise Sanzo did as he asked. He hitched up the cloth and Sanzo knelt astride him, grasping Gojyo's cock in his fist. Gojyo propped himself up on one elbow so he could reach the other arm around to slick Sanzo's ass. His hole was soft and twitching, flutturing under Gojyo's fingertips. Sanzo was ready for this. More than ready. Gojyo groaned in anticipation, dropping the lube to the floor as Sanzo shoved him back on the bed and kissed him.

Gojyo was lost in the intense glare of his own lust, his only interest was in getting himself and Sanzo off in as prolonged and satisfying a way as possible. So it wasn't him who noticed the door opening.

The surprising thing was that Sanzo didn't, either.

At least, not until Goku yelled.

They both froze. Stared at each other in horror, their secret about to shatter into a thousand sharp and painful pieces. Not that Gojyo gave a fuck who knew. But Sanzo apparently did, and had gone to great lengths to make sure Gojyo understood exactly what would happen if anyone ever found out.

"Get off me, you bastard," Gojyo yelled. "If you're going to kill me, use the fucking gun!"

Surprise swept fleetingly across Sanzo's features for a second, and then Gojyo felt the sharp smack of pain from Sanzo's fan.

Maybe that's why he hadn't minded not taking the robe off.

"Do you want to die?!" Sanzo hit him again, and Gojyo had no need to feign his protest.

"Sanzo?" came Goku's tentative voice. "I got your cigarettes and-"

"Fuck off!" yelled Sanzo. "Can't you see I'm busy here? I can only kill one moron at a time!"

"But Sanzo-"

"Shut up, you stupid monkey! Go away!"

Goku left the cigarettes and paper and, grumbling, left the room.

Sanzo stared down at Gojyo, breathing hard, fan still raised to strike. For a moment, Gojyo felt an old fear, boiling to resentment, and wanted more than anything to wrench the weapon from Sanzo's hand and beat him back. He swallowed hard.

Sanzo slowly lowered his arm.

The mouth that found Gojyo's was soft, the hands that cradled his head were surprisingly gentle.

The world faded away again, and Gojyo lost himself once more.


End file.
